The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable fuel-injection valve for injection systems of internal-combustion engines, which valve has an electromagnet, an armature, and a closure element which is operatively connected to a spring and the armature.
In known fuel-injection valves the closure element is constructed as a valve needle which is guided axially in a suitably developed sleeve, and at the end thereof facing and injection opening, is conically shaped to rest tightly on a valve seat when the fuel-injection valve is closed. For this purpose, the needle is pressed in the direction of the valve seat by a suitable spring. When current flows through the electromagnet the valve needle is lifted off the seat and thus opens the injection opening.
However, a very precise centering of the valve needle is necessary in order to assure a sufficient seal in its closed state. This precise centering can be obtained only by a very high precise machining of the close-tolerance parts of the valve.